


A Stealth Game

by reinadefuego



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100100, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: It wouldn't kill Eve to wait sixty seconds more.Written for prompt table: zeroes - "night" at femslash100100.
Relationships: Eve Moneypenny/Nomi
Kudos: 7
Collections: femslash100100





	A Stealth Game

Eve waited till the cleaners had clocked off and the security cameras showed only a few personnel on each floor before inviting Nomi up to her office. Stealth was the name of the game and getting this far was a challenge in and of itself.

She'd already cleared her desk of her computer, her inbox and outbox, of anything that could be damaged if things got a little out of hand. That didn't account for the desk itself, but Eve was certain it would hold . . . for now. So when the elevator doors opened and Nomi walked out — suit jacket tossed over her shoulder, white shirt immaculately pressed, tie wound around her right fist and hair dishevelled as if she'd just come from a mission — Eve was already seated atop the desk, skirt unzipped but not removed (that was Nomi's job) and her top shirt buttons undone to reveal the swell of her breasts.

"Miss Moneypenny."

"007."

The smile on Nomi's face only grew when Eve crooked her finger. Nomi unwrapped her tie, slid it around Eve's neck and drew her forward.

"You're late," Eve scolded her. She hooked her legs around Nomi's waist, started to unbutton the shirt that lay between her and the woman she so desperately craved. Ever since Nomi's designation was changed, they'd had less time than ever to spend together.

"Only by a minute."

Eve pouted in jest. "I've been waiting all day."

If that was true, it wouldn't kill her to wait sixty seconds more.


End file.
